merry Christmas otouto
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: The naruto cast gives each other gifts and raise spirits the only way they know how...love
1. merry Christmas Otouto

**AN: New one shot! Possibly more later. Whoooooooooooo!**

**Happy birthday Otouto**

Sasuke was pacing. He was pacing simply because his brother wanted to go out tonight. Great another chance for others to compare him to his 'great fabulous wonderful older brother.' He was so caught up in his brooding that he didn't hear the knocking on his door.

'Great... that must be him now.' Sasuke thought, he opened the door and what do you know... it was. Uchiha Itachi stood in the doorway obviously dressed to impress in his black cardigan, skinny jeans, and blue converse. "Hello Sasuke. Itachi greeted as he walked into Sasuke's home. "Hn" was all he got in response.

" Still as sociable as ever i see. Are you ready to go?" Itachi asked as he headed toward the fridge, helping himself to a coke. "Hn." Was again the only response he received. " I'll take that as a yes. Let's go."

Konoha around Christmas was quite the spectacle, Rock Lee and Might Guy sang Christmas across to unsuspecting civilians. Jiraiya dressed as Santa Claus to get innocent girls to sit on his lap, and Tsunade punched Santa. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Gaara dressed as Santa's reindeer. Kakashi and Genma hosted snowball fights and the rest of the jounin simply getting drunk. Oh yes quite the spectacle and tonight it was all in full force.

' Why can't this night end already?' Sasuke thought. The duo decided to go to a club to relieve their stress and it worked... for a time. In the beginning everything went smoothly, no one brought up Itachi to Sasuke unless it was to all ask if he was his brother and everything was great.

It wasn't until after they left that it all went south. About halfway to his house they noticed that they had a group of stalking fan girls. " Oh my god! Do you see who that is... it's Sasuke Uchiha!" One girl exclaimed. "Nevermind him do you see who that is next to him?! Its Itachi!"

This irritated Sasuke who walked faster which forced Itachi to walk faster, which caused the fan girls to walk faster. "We love you Itachi! Marry me! Forget about Sasuke come with me instead!" A fan girl exclaimed which made Sasuke snap. He sprinted ahead and left Itachi with the fan girls. "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as his brother ran off. He whipped his head around and gave a death stare to the idiotic fan girl who wisely backed off. 'Stupid stalkers always ruining everything.' He sulked as he ran off to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke was in his room sitting in his bed angry. 'Damn Itachi. Was does he have that I don't? I'm just as good as him, if not better.' KNOCK KNOCK.

He got up and headed for the door already knowing who it was. He yanked the door open, "What?" He practically spat. " What's wrong Sasuke? Itachi asked knowing what the problem was. He know that Sasuke hated being compared to him, hated being treated like second place just because he's in the room. He knew it and he hated anyone who did favored him over his otouto.

Sighing he pulled out a small package and handed it to Sasuke. "I was hoping to give this to you on a happier note but now i suppose it can't be helped, merry Christmas Otouto." He poked Sasuke in the forehead and with that he walked out of the house and into the night. Sasuke watched him walk off and muttered "whatever."

After awhile he opened the package and found a letter and a locket.

_Dear Sasuke, If you're reading this It means that you finally gave up being upset at me to open your present. _

_Sasuke I love you, don't forget that but I fear that you worry to much about what other people think of you. The only person whose opinion should matter to you IS you (and me obviously) other people have no right to judge you so the next time someone wants to question you, all you have to do is give them the finger and say ' FUCK YOU! MY ANIKI SAYS YOUR OPINION DOESN'T MATTER.' Remember this foolish Otouto and you'll be fine._

_Itachi._

Sasuke looked at the locket and it opened it to find a picture of his parents in it on one side and on the other side it had a picture of all his friends. Naruto and Itachi were in the front and everyone else was behind them and they were all smiling. He closed the locket and examined the front. Engraved in it were the words WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!

Smiling with tears falling, Sasuke whispered "Merry Christmas Aniki." He fell asleep and promised to everyone that he would stop being so jealous.

/

**AN: done. So... what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review! Leave suggestions on who I should do next. Just REVIEW!**


	2. merry Christmas silly Raccoon

**AN: whoooo chapter 2! I promised someone i would do this soooooo yeah. This is my first yaoi soo don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto**

**Merry Christmas silly Raccoon**

Naruto and Gaara were tired. Both physically and mentally. Kakashi had decided that the both of them needed to work on their taijutsu and genjutsu. Especially Gaara seeing as he only used his sand. Wow what a great Christmas present. "Owwwwww my head!" Naruto complained as he walked into his apartment that he was allowing Gaara to sleepover at.

"You?! I have no experience stopping genjutsu so it's wayyyy worse for me." Gaara retorted heading for the bathroom, searching for the asprin. "Pft whatever dude." Naruto said as he began taking off his shirt, suddenly feeling constricted.

Gaara just so happened to find the asprin and turned around to see his best friend completely shirtless. He quickly turned back around. 'Oh god... please tell me he isn't shirtless. Please tell me he isn't... Crap HE IS!' He thought mentally.

The whole time Gaara had been sleeping over at Naruto's house it had been a struggle for him to simply not jump the obliviously sexy blonde who unknowingly turned him on at the worst times. Little did he know that Naruto knew exactly what he was doing. Oh yes.. the blonde knew what he did to the redhead, he knew that Gaara was attracted to him and how bad he wanted to jump him. So he thought why not have some fun.

Now was a perfect time to tease the raccoon. "Hey Gaara are you okay? You're looking a little red there." He said smirking. "Yeah... i'm fine. Gaara said as he walked past the blonde and into the kitchen. Looking dead ahead and not at the blonde.

Time to take this one step further. Walking up behind him Naruto got really close to Gaara. So close in fact that his toned chest was directly against the raccoon's back. "You sure? You might have a fever." He said faking a worried voice.

**"Kit you're a sick boy you know that? This is just cruel, making that poor kid so uncomfortable." **Kurama said inside of Naruto's mind._ 'You know it Kura-kun. But admit it this is too much fun.' _Naruto said internally using his childish nickname for the fox.

**"That it is kit. That it is. Continue." **Kurama responded laughing wildly. Gaara on the other hand was having a seriously hard time keeping control. On the inside he wanted to turn around pin Naruto against the wall and force him into submission, but on the outside he seemed calm... barely. "N- Naruto move... now." He said hardly able to speak.

Naruto being the tease he is refused. "Why? Can't a friend show concern for another friend?" He asked his mouth now dangerously close to Gaara's ear. Gaara involuntarily shivered as Naruto's breath tickled his neck."N-No. I know what you're doing."

"Oh? Well please tell me, what exactly am I doing hmm? Enlighten me." Naruto whispered as he began nipping at Gaara's earlobe. "You k- know exactly w- what you're doing. So s- stop." Gaara said in a failed attempt at sounding stern.

Naruto pouted continuing to nibble on Gaara's ear. "Stop? Why? Don't tell me you don't enjoy this. Because i know you do." He purred. "I don't." Gaara said as he involuntarily released a moan. This caused Naruto to grin. "See I knew it!" Deciding it was too late to stop now Gaara released another moan as Naruto began to kiss and bite on his neck.

Deciding the that it was time to take this someplace else, Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and pushed him on the couch. He jumped on him and straddled him one leg on either side of Gaara's waist. The two kept at it, continuing to kiss and suck on each other's necks until Gaara stripped Naruto of his shirt began to kiss his chest. "Mmm Gaara." Naruto moaned as the redhead began to tease one of his sensitive nipples. "Oh..Yes!" He practically screamed as Gaara continued.

Naruto ducked down to kiss him on the mouth slightly surprising him. Naruto bit down on Gaara's bottom lip causing him to gasp. Seeing an opportunity to further explore his mouth, Naruto inserted his tongue in Gaara's mouth and started to explore his mouth.

The two tongues battled for dominance for several minutes before they broke apart, gasping for air. "I love you Naruto." Gaara said looking him in the eyes. This one sentence almost pushed Naruto to tears. This is what he had always wanted. To be loved not hated. "I love you too my silly raccoon. Merry Christmas."He whispered. Again their eyes met and they both thought the same thing. They both got up and headed for Naruto's bedroom.

Pushing Naruto in, Gaara smirked walked in kicked the door closed behind him and walked towards Naruto who licked his lips.

**/**

**AN: sooo... what do ya think? Review. please note this is my first yaoi scene soooo it might really suck. Sorry.**

**Review!**


	3. merry Christmas Forehead

**AN: New chapter! Whoooo! Go!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

**Merry Christmas Forehead**

"Ino! Wake up!" The hell? Where was that annoying voice coming from? "Hey Ino come on! We have to go to the orphanage. We promised Naruto." Oh... that's right. Sakura.

"Mmmm shut it forehead." Ino mumbled as she rolled over so she was facing the other way, away from Sakura. "Screw you pig! I'm doing you a favor! Sooooo get... UP." The last word was emphasized by a hard pillow smack to the head.

Ino this time was forced up. "Ow! Damn forehead what was that for?!" She asked rubbing her head where the pillow smacked her. Sakura smirked. "Heh 'bout time you got up. Get ready! We're leaving soon." The pinkette said as she left the room.

Grumbling something about "Forehead... that really hurt." Ino swung her legs off of her bed and moved to her closest. After she got dressed in what she usually wore ( A long sleeve shirt, jeans, and sneakers) she moved to the mirror and began to style her hair into it's usual fashion.

After finally deciding she was satisfied with her appearance she quickly left her room and headed downstairs only to come face to face with Sakura. "Finally what took you so long. Whatever let's go."

Rolling her eyes Ino walked out of the door following Sakura.

The two were polar opposites. Ino being the popular girl who always had to be the center of attention, and Sakura the punk. Everything about her stood out from her hair to her clothing. If you didn't know the two personally you would've said they hated each other, judging from their behavior towards one another. Ask them and they'll just say that's how they've always acted. But they still loved each other like sisters.

"Ino... HEY INO!" Sakura's voice cut through her thoughts. "Huh?" Was her genius reply. "You alright? You look really worried." Her friend asked, worry clear in her eyes. "Yeah... I'm fine." She replied as her mind roamed off again. By the time they got to the orphanage Naruto was already there, playing with the kids. "Hey Ino-chan! Hey Sakura-chan!" The energetic blonde yelled from where he was with a kid jumping on his legs. "Hey Naru-kun." Ino waved as she was suddenly swamped by tons of little girls.

"Ino! Ino!" One girl yelled. "Where were you Ino?!" Another asked. She just smiled. "I had to go Christmas shopping for Sakura. But shhhhh it's a secret so don't tell her okay." She whispered ducking down. All the kids nodded fervently so they all looked like bobble heads.

Sakura on the other hand was currently preoccupied with a mixed group of boys and girls who wanted to play their new xbox with her. "Xbox? When did you..." she trailed off. "Naruto - kun brought it over earlier." A girl explained smiling. Sakura looked over to Naruto who had another kid on his lap, grinning.

'Naruto... you.' "What is it Sakura- Chan?" Naruto asked, because apparently she was speaking aloud. "Oh... nothing. Let's play!" She said as she flopped down in front of the tv.

Halfway through the game Ino tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Hey Sakura I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back." Ino said. "Alright, but hurry back!" Sakura said as she was still focused on the game. "Gotcha!" Ino said as she left running.

Ten minutes later Ino burst into the jewelry shop where her present for Sakura waits. "Hi... I'm... here for... the.. present I ordered.." she said panting trying desperately to regain the air in her lungs.

The store clerk at the counter just looked at her as she was dry heaving. "Mmmhm name please?"

By now Ino had managed to breathe properly. "Ino Yamanaka."

After the clerk checked the computer she finally pulled out Ino's present. "Here you are Ms. Yamanaka. That'll be 133 Ryo".

After paying the clerk and taking the gift, Ino ran all the way back to the orphanage. "Ino there you are!" Sakura said as she waited outside. "Sorry im late but... here's your gift." Ino said as she looked away, and handed Sakura her gift.

"What is it?" The pinkette asked as she took the cover off of the box.

"Oh my gosh. Ino!" The suprised tone of Sakura's voice forced Ino to look at her best friend. What she saw made her immensely happy. Sakura was crying. Not sad tears but tears of joy. "Do you like it?"

Her question made Sakura laugh. "Like it? No." This almost broke Ino's heart. "I love it stupid!" And before she knew what was happening she was swept up into a crushing hug.

"Ahh... forehead...can't... breath!" Was all she managed to choke out. Sakura realized this and quickly let go. "Oops. Hehe. Merry Christmas Ino- pig."

"Merry Christmas Forehead."

/

**An: Done! Whooooooo. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
